Miraculous of 5 reveal
by CrazyFanMc
Summary: 5 superheroes of paris revealed themselves in front of their entire class and admitting something in patrol R&R summary sucks but story wise is okay I think!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys I'm starting another fanfiction and I know what you're thinking you're thinking how I can focus on 2 fanfiction well now I don't have an excuse because I'm moving to my parents place so I can focus on my studies and the other fanfiction I'll be doing most of it will be done in 3 POV so bear with me.

Marinette POV:

I woke up to tikki jumping on my face shouting "marinette you have to wake up before you are late to school again" I woke feeling super tired then I suddenly remember that why I am so tired it is because me well ladybug,cat noir,queen bee,volpina and peacock were out patroling yesterday "marinette get up and change if not you'll never make to school on time" tikki told me softly I looked at her and nodded I went to my closet pull out my normal clothing a white shirt with flower design on it a black jacket and a pink jeans I put it on look at the time and saw that it was 6:55 oh no I'm suppose to reached school at 7:15 I put tikki in my small pouch and ran down the stairs to greet my parents a good morning I then grap an apple and ran to school.

I was almost to school when the bell rang I ran up the flight of stairs to see that I'm not the only one that is late outside the door I saw my best friend alya,nino,adrien and chloe they like me have been late I walk to the teacher and she started scolding us about being late If she only know what we did for all of them.

Third POV:

~ _Crash Crash_ ~

There were a loud crash all of them know what happen there's an akuma attack and by the looks of it the akuma has gumballs as weapon what a joke everybody thought that's what they think until the akuma focused on the school and started shooting gumballs out of it's gun the gumballs covered the whole entire classroom making it harder for the heroes to escape and tranform (A/N: They don't know each other's identity) the akuma broke through the wall and sealed it with it's gumballs then there and then did they know they are done for however they did not know a certain group of heroes was there waiting for a time when danger is really here to transform because they not choice to expose their secret to their classmates Marinette step up look at the akuma whose name was 'gandom' and said "how about a little bet"

"what kind of bet" the akuma answer roughly "I bet you cant hit me" "what are you doing Marinette" alya ask worriedly for her friend's insanity the akuma started getting angry and fire everywhere Marinette went.

 _I'm sorry._

Tikki spots on ahhh

(transform to ladybug)

the pink light lessen

there was gasp everywhere until 4 people step consisting of chole,adrien,nino and alya who look surprised at their friend's who stood then

Plagg claws out uhhh

(transform to cat noir)

a green light shine and lessen

those of who stood up started transforming

Hunni wings out

(transform to queen bee)

a yellow light came and go

Trix tails out

(transform to volpina)

a orange light shine and stop

Duusu shines out

(transform to peacock)

a blue light tornadoing around him lessen

the teacher,student heck even the heroes themselves are shock of who their fellow superheroes are then Marinette spoke up "guys we can talk about this later at patrol now we have a akuma to fight" all of them nodded in agreement and shock.

After they finally finish fighting the akuma they stood in the centre of the room and look down at their feet with chloe looking all the way down "any question you want to ask will be answered to our bestest" Marinette said her fellow superheroes snap their head up as fast as lightning and looked at her crazy she gave them a reassuring look a wave of hands when up and Marinette picked Mylene "I got a question for chloe or queen bee" "I have a feeling I'll be the target for this question thing chloe sign then aloud what is it" "how can you be queen bee I thought all superheroes are suppose to be kind?" she ask confused chloe look at her softly and told her the story of her hair comb"I was walking to school because I had a fight with my dad about me having my own independence but in the end I slammed the door and went to school myself,I was on my way when I saw a old man on the floor calling for help but none of the people seem to hear see or choose to ignore him so I ran to help him" all the superheroes look at herand said that they have that encounter to "after I help him up he said something about a hair comb but I thought he meant something else so I went on my way to walk to school I reached home to a box that looks like a jewelry box and thought that my dad was not at home today so is his secertary soit couldn't be from him so I open it and inside of it is a hair comb when I put it on a bee like thing which I then found out is hunni came out and was flying around freaking me out so I ask its purpose here which she say she is here to transform me into queen bee I was thrilled but at the same time I was not catching up in school because I thought about my treatment to sabrina and thought I should give her some respect so I ask from her all my homework and try to do it myself and then when there was a akuma attack I was still figuring out how to use my power but thanks to the four of them they help me get use to my power because alya and nino had did this 2 months before and marinette and adrien had do this for almost 1 year so they were great help" "we can answer 1 last question anyone" marinette said after a moment of silence "can we see this creatures that are powerful enough to metamorph you into your superheroes"max being the nerd used big words and ask one simple question "sure" marinette said we all called out kwami and max came down of the steps to see them checking them when suddenly hunni said "can we go home I'm weak and I want some honey the other kwami agreed of being hungry but they all eat different things but we always have backup I pulled out a bottle of honey from my bag nino pulled out a carrot from his pants pocket alya pulled out a strawberry from a container from her bag marinette pulled out a cookie from her small pouch and adrien pull out a camembert cheese cube from his jacket pocket and they proceed to feed their kwami.

Yo dudes I know I will be finishing this fanfiction but there will only be two chapters cause one for the class questioning and one for patroling so stay tune for that for now.

PEACE OUT


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Hey guys this is last and final chapter of Miraculous 5 reveal I've gotten reviews that volpina is suppose to be name Rena Rough so in this chapter I will be changing her name and this chapter is about when they are at patrol bear with me grammar I will also be changing Queen Bee kwami name and it will be change to Pollen and I also thank you for helping me reach 224 views but without any further interuptions let's get this story started and if I keep switching from POV to POV please forgive me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Patrol~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette POV:

OMG I can't believe it that my crush of so many years is Cat Noir and that my best friend is Rena Rough and that my crush best friend is Peacock and worst of it is that my enemy is Queen Bee unbelievable but I guess you can't just judge a book by it's cover anyway I look to the clock and saw that it was 10 pm which is normally the time we go to patrol but I am almost always the first to reach the roof top where we meets I tranform with the help of Tikki and climb out of the trap door to go to m roof top and went to the roof top.

Adrien POV:

From the time I was at school till now I'm still shocked about what happen my childhood friend is Queen Bee,my best friend is Peacock,my lady's best friend who is obsessed with ladybug is Rena Rough but she still maintain her blog just nicely but what shocked me most was that my lady have been sitting behind me all year and I didn't even know that I looked at my clock and saw thar it was 10 pm it was time to patrol,I tranform and ending up pulling Plagg from his amazing camembert cheese pushing open my window I jump o to a roof top and proceed to meet up with the team.

Alya POV:

I was still in the state of shock that my best friend is Ladybug and her crush is Cat Noir I'm even more surprise that my enemy for so long is Queen Bee and the more I think about the more I mad I am with myself that I didn't guess who was under the mask on more serious note,I can't believe that my boyfriend was Peacock and didn't tell me well to be honest I didn't tell him also so we are kind of fair I looked to my alarm clock and saw that it was already 10:01 pm shoot I'm late for patrol I tranform into Rena Rough and speed of to the rooftop to have our meeting.

Nino POV:

I'm actually really glad that I know who my fellow heroes are but I'm quite hurt that Alya didn't tell me that she was Rena Rough,but I think because of what happen to the fake Rena Rough she has a bit of trust issue between the heroes because when she arrived to the scene of the akuma attack both Ladybug amd Cat Noir were very weary of her because she thinks that it's another trick from hawkmoth but then they realize that hawkmoth don't usually sent out two akuma at the same time I was staring into space when Duusu came infront of my face and said that I was late for patrol I look at my phone and realize that she was right I transform and jump out of my window in a speed of lightning to meet at the usual spot the roof top.

Chloe POV:

Oh My God I can't believe that Marinette,Adrien,Nino and Alya are my fellow superheroes I'm offically dead why because they hate me I never did give up my bitchy behaviour even after I have gotten Pollen I continued it because I don't want people finding out my secret if I act nice to them somebody will definitely figure out so I kept my act together I was so deep in thought I didn't hear my alarm rang for the second time until Pollen came out from my purse to tell me that it was 10:05 Ilook to the still ringing alarm clock and true to what Pollen had said it is alreaddy 10:05 but by now the team know that I'm always late so I set that alarm to remind me the time so I can break the bad habbit I walk to the alarm clock and shut it off tranform and went out my window.

Third POV:

As usual Ladybug first arrived than Cat Noir,Rena Rough,Peacock and lastly Queen Bee who we by now are use to her being the last one but this patrol not like any we had in the past,this one it's atmosphere was super tense nobody dare to speak up until can you guees Rena Rough spoke

"come on guys it's not like our personality change we are still the same person we are just that now we know each other identities but isn't it better now that we all know each other identities,we don't have to run to a place and transform back knowing that if we do it might be a mistake so let's just tease each other like we did before we knew each other identities"

"I guess I can try but don't put to much faith in me" Ladybug say slowly the other agreed and went like they did before they knew each identities,teasing was the best one so far because the one who Marinette been crushing on is the guy that have been trying to win her but just in a different way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yo guys as I said in the last chapter this is the ending so I hope I can get more reviews whatever mistake you see in this or my other fanfiction please feel free to tell and let's hope that I can get another chapter up for my Harry Potter series but for now I'll be putting a hold in the Harry Potter series but for now

PEACE OUT


End file.
